Road to Wrestlemania XXV Randy orton
by Robywwe
Summary: Acompaña a Randy Orton, en su increible aventura camino a Wrestlemania, porque la WWE no se lo va a poner fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 1

**Semana 1-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

**Comentarista 1:** Hoy despues de la Batalla real de royal rumble 2009 estamos de nuevo hoy aquí.

**Comentarista 2:** Si amigo hoy aquí muertos de ansia por ver como reacciona triple h ante el campeon de la batalla real.

**Promo:** Suena la musica de orton y hace su salida normal y tras llegar al ring coge un micro diciendo: -Buenas noches fans de wwe estoy aquí para que como sabreis voy a ir a wrestlemania XXV por haber ganado la batalla presentaros a halguien que resistio bastante pero finalmente perdio contra mi un aplauso para tripleh.

_Suena la musica de triple h va corriendo al ring coge un micro y se dispone a hablar:_

**Triple H:**

-Felicidades por tu logro orton ah pero con suciedad como siempre no me dejaste ni darme la vuelta tras tirar a tus amiguitos.

**Orton:**

-Calla en la batalla real vale todo.

**Triple h:**

-Ah es verdad que me tienes miedo.

**Orton:**

-Ja,ja,ja yo no te tengo miedo.

**Triple h:**

-Demuestramelo.

_Suena la musica de regal:_

**Regal:**

- demuestrale que es verdad orton tendreis una pelea esta noche pero triple h tu tambien has metido a sus amiguitos por lo que sera un handicap match-Uno contra trio Triple h vs Orton,Cody Rhodes y tedd con dq.

_Despues de promo...._

_Conversacion orton,Cody y tedd en los vestuarios:_

**Orton:**

-Es muy importante ganar este combate tu saldras primero tedd.

**Tedd:**

-Ok no te debilites tu saldras a rematar.

**Cody:**

-Orton..

**Orton:**

-Dime.

**Cody:**

-A por todas.

**Handicap match-Uno contra tres(DQ) Triple h VS orton,cody y tedd.**

Hacen todos tranquilos sus presentaciones y tin,tin tin empieza el combate orton y cody estan en la esquina lucha tedd contra triple h se acerca triple h tedd le golpea varias veces en la cara triple h le tira al suelo le esta golpeando fuertemente en la cabeza no para de golpearlo en ese momento sale orton le da una patada,y otra otra mas se levanta furioso triple h tedd le golpea por detras se da la vuelta golpea a tedd dejandolo en el suelo se da la vuelta RKO de orton para triple h tedd esta muy golpeado no puede levantarse pero le da la mano a Cody le aplica la cuenta 1...2...y se resiste triple h, triple h golpea en la cara en el cuerpo y en la espalda varias veces a Cody le manda contra la esquina va contra el y oooooooo... se ha quitado Cody se ha golpeado contra el poste Cody lo agarra le aplica su remate final y corre a darle la mano a orton orton le aplica la cuenta 1...2....3 tin tin tin ganan Orton y sus conpinches Pero que ha pasado siguen golpeando a triple h lo van a matar en ese momento sale hbk, los tres bajan del ring

sube tedd hbk lo golpea tirandolo al suelo hace lo mismo con Cody pero orton le hace un RKO.

Finalmente orton se va celebrando con sus compinches la victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 2

**Semana 2-Raw:**

**_Presentando programa..._ **

**Comentarista 1: La semana pasada orton y sus conpinches escaparon de dx vamos a ver que pasa hoy.**

**Comentorista 2: Pues esperemos que cumplan con su responsabilidad y vamos a este conbate espectacular de ¨hbk¨Shawn Michaels VS Jamie Noble.**

**Interferencia de en el (1 vs 1)Shawn Michaels VS Jamie noble:**

**Tras 05 min y 13 segundos de combate Shawn con el combate en las manos le hace su remate pero que ha pasado orton corre al ring con una silla la coloca fuera del ring Shawn baja y RKO contra la silla(Brecha para Shanw)Randy se rie y coje un micro.**

**Randy: **

**-Ahy Shanw, Shanw, Shanw tu interrunpiste en la paliza a triple h y yo te interrunpo a ti, no has ganado y me gusta y tambien me gusta verte así porque que quede claro que yo soy ¨The legend Killer¨**

**Despues de Que Randy hable:**

**Suena la musica de Triple h va corriendo pero aparecen tedd y cody golpean a triple h mas y mas y mas hasta hacerle una brecha randy se rie y se va con sus compinches levantando los brazos.**

**Discusion de Willian Regal Despues de la interferencia:**

**Willian Regal:**

**-Buenas fans de la WWE creo que la mayoria de vosotros queriais ver terminar este combate pero tranquilos Randy sera castigado ahora mismo tendra su castigo porque habra un combate first blood Contra Big Show.**

**Combate Big Show VS (First Blood)(Interrucpion)**

**Hacen los dos su presentacion normalmente llegan los dos al ring y Tin Tin Tin.**

**Los dos intercambian miradas Big Show se acerca randy le recibe con una, otra y otra patada le hace una llave dejandolo en el suelo le pisa el brazo la pierna y la cara Big Show se levanta cabreado le coge a Randy del cuello randy se libera baja del ring Big Show tambien y Randy le espera con la silla en el ring Big vuelve a subir y Randy le recibe con un sillazo en la cabeza Randy Orton hace su burla favorita (muchos aplauden)(Otros abuchean)Big Show se levanta Randy le va a hacer el RKO pero lo esquiva Big show le hace la garra no, no, no Randy le esquiva y al final RKO Big Show ni se inmuta randy orton coloca la silla(Interfiere Shanw Michaels)(Detras le shiguen tedd y Cody)Shanw llega al ring tedd y cody tambien le agarran por detras randy lo esta golpeando oooh lo va a matar sigue y sigue le sueltan Randy lo levanta y RKO contra la silla(Brecha de nuevo)y Big Show se levanta y RKO en la ****silla(Brecha)**

**Tin,Tin,Tin**

**Suena la musica de Randy y ha Ganado coge un micro.**

**Randy:**

**Gracias por el castigo Regal quiero decir por la Victoria un castigo es algo malo no un logro.**

**Sale regal...**

**Regal:**

**Has tenido mucha suerte Orton pero la proxima vez no sera así.**

**Randy:**

**Todas las veces acabar en victoria o tal vez en lesion porque soy ¨The Legend Killer¨**

**Randy se va con sus compinches celebrando la victoria.**


	3. Chapter 3 No way out

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 3-No way out 2009

**Semana 3-No Way Out:**

**_Presentando programa..._ **

**Comentarista 1: Esta noche promete os lo digo yo y casi todos contra randy y sus compinches.**

**Comentarista 2: Ya lo creo orton sabemos que participa pero de tedd y Cody no nos han dicho nada.**

**Elimination chamber 6-man Big Show VS VS VS Undertaker VS Batista Vs MVP(World heavyweight Championship)**

**Ya estan todos en la jaula y tin,tin,tin los dos primeros son Batista y MVP batista empieza golpeando a MVP lo deja en el suelo lo levanta MVP lo golpea lo saca del ring el sale tambien pero Batista se levanta furioso y latigo irlandes contra la jaula 3,2,1 sale Big show ataca a batista mas, mas, y mas MVP se levanta Big show lo golpea dejandolo en el suelo batista golpea por detras a Big Show MVP o le a dado en sus partes intimas lo tiran al suelo MVP golpea batista batista lo coge y bomba hace la cuenta 1,2 y 3 MVP eliminado sale Undertaker golpea a Big Show y a Batista los dos se levantan Undertaker que hace Garra a Big Show lo levanta con dificultad y boom al suelo batista golpea a Undertaker mas, mas y mas lo deja en el suelo Big show se levanta y Bomba Batista le hace la cuenta 1,2 y 3 Big show eliminado sale John Cena los golpea a los dos mas y mas y mas sigue y sigue a los dos Undertaker se cansa y contra la jaula le coge de la cabeza a John y le roza con la jaula la frente Undertaker le deja y se pone con batista y sale Que se dirige a John(Que esta medio muerto)Lo levanta y le pega mas y mas y mas le coge la cabeza y repite lo que hizo Undertaker(John Cena con brecha medio K.O) lo levanta y RKO se dispone con la cuenta 1, 2 y...John se levanta Batista(Medio muerto)Le hace la bomba a Undertaker y 1, 2 y...3 Undertaker eliminado Randy se acerca a Batista lo golpea hasta hacerle una brecha y RKO le hace la cuenta 1, 2 y...3 Batista eliminado solo quedan Orton(Con apenas 2 golpes) y John(Con brecha medio muerto y apunto de lesion)Randy corre hacia el John se levanta y se golpean mutuamente puede cena y F.U para Randy John le cuenta 1, 2 y... Randy se mueve John Cena le tira contra la jaula Y le coge de la cabeza y le roza la frente contra la jaula haciendolo brecha lo levanta y F.U contra la jaula tedd y cody corren le dan un martillo a Orton desde fuera y Orton golpea en la tripa con el martillo a Cena y otro en la espalda le hace la Cuenta y 1, 2 y...3 Ha ganado Randy Orton tenemos nuevo campeon De los pesos pesados celebra la victoria con sus conpinches levantando el cinturon y los enfermeron vienen a por Cena parece que esta se marcha campeon de el No way Out 2009 y de los pesos pesados **

**Provisiones Del Evento:**

**Randy Orton Campeon De el No Way Out.**

**Randy Orton Campeon de los Pesos pesados.**

**John Cena Lesionado Hasta el Wrestlemania XXV. **


	4. Chapter 4

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 4

**Semana 4-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1:**Hoy veremos a nuestro nuevo campeon de los pesos pesados Randy Orton._

_**Comentarista 2:**Y campeon del No way out 2009 Tambien._

_**Promo: **Suena la musica de Randy Orton y hace su entrada luciendo el cinturon._

_**Orton:**_

_Buenas fans supongo que sabeis que soy el nuevo campeon de los Pesos Pesados,Y Yo no soy un miedica como otros por eso vamos a empezar fuerte Regal me quería castigar,Pues que lo haga contra mi en el ring en un Last Man Standing Por el Cinturo._

_**Sale ragal...**_

_**Regal:**_

_así sera pero en el momento que tedd o Cody te ayuden en el combate el cinturon sera mio._

_**Randy Orton**(Con cara de asco)**:**_

_Que así sea pero ahora Regal,Sube al ring._

_**Last man VS Regal(World Heavyweight Championship)**_

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Randy empieza golpeando en la cara a Regal dejandolo en el suelo Randy le levanta le hace un latigo irlandes dejandolo fuera del ring el baja tambien coje una silla y le da 7 o 8 veces con la silla a Regal dejandolo en el suelo(Con brecha)Desmonta la mesa de los comentaristas el arbitro empieza a contar 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9 y...se levanta Regal, Orton le hace un latigo irlandes hacia la mesa de los comentaristas y sube orton tambien y...RKO para Regal sobre la mesa, que queda rota y el arbitro vuelve a contar 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...y...10._

_Tin,tin,tin Gana Orton lo celebra luciendo su titulo y le dice a Regal._

_**Orton:**_

_Te voy a describir este combate con solo 7 letras V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A._

_Y Finalmente Orton se va Celebrando la Victoria y Luciendo el Titulo que Ha defendido._


	5. Chapter 5

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 5

**Semana 5-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1: **La semana pasada Randy Orton le dio una paliza a Regal y le dijo que se ha vengado por lo de el castigo ¿le castigara de nuevo hoy?_

_**Comentarista 2:** Hombre con lo que le dijo y la paliza que le dio no creo que se quede quieto._

_**Promo De Regal: **_

_**Regal:**_

_Buenos dias como muchos sabeis la semana pasada Randy me dio una paliza(La jente se rie)_

_No os riais y me dijo que eso era una venganza y acepto tu victoria Randy no insistire mas no quiero tantas palizas y derrotas_

_Sale orton luciendo su titulo..._

_**Orton:**_

_Por fin aceptas que soy mejor que tu y que cualquiera de tus luchadores._

_Sale Big Show...._

_**Big Show:**_

_Mejor que Regal si pero que todos no porque en todos incluyo yo._

_**Orton:**_

_Mejor que tu y todos he dicho._

_**Big Show:**_

_Ha pues si eso es lo que te crees porque no luchas contra mi por el World Heavyweight Championship._

_**Orton:**_

_Vale tu eliges contra quien y por si el titulo yo eligo cuando y en que tipo de lucha sera ahora mismo en un Combate K.O el primero que quede Con brecha y Remate pierde porque eso es un K..O_

_**Regal:**_

_Pues que no se hable mas yo vere el combate con mis amigos comentaristas._

_**Combate K. VS Big show(World heavyweight Championship)(Visita especial de regal)**_

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Empieza el combate Orton le pega en el rostro de big show dejandolo en el suelo Big show se levanta le lanza contra las cuerdas y le coge y le lanza contra el suelo ahhh Randy se levanta cabreado y RKO lo levanta y otro RKO Randy esta muy cabreado coge la silla la coloca en el ring le levanta le va a hacer el RKO Regal corre al ring y le pega a orton por la espalda lo levanta y le va ha hacer el remate pero se libra y RKO contra la silla a Regal y otro RKO para Big show(Brecha y K..O)_

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Gana Orton y luce su titulo todos le aplauden coge un micro y se dispone a hablar._

_**Orton:**_

_No era que te rendias pues ahora vas a pagar quieres estar como John Cena lesionado o peor toma ahora no hace falta que te rindas porque no volveras a pisar un ring._

_Orton va y le hace su patada lesionadora en la cara o todos los medicos vienen esta lesionado orton se rie._

_**Orton:**_

_Te lo dije jejeje._

_**Previsiones:**_

_Randy orton retiene el world heavyweight championship por segunda vez._

_Willian Regal lesionado hasta..._

_Willian Regal firma contrato para retirarse de la wwe._


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 6

**Semana 6-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1: **Bueno veremos que pasara hoy con randy despues de lesionar a willian regal y retirase de la wwe._

_**Comentarista 2: **Pues no se lo que pasara esta noche lo que si se esque orton esta muy feliz de lo que ha pasado._

_**Promo:**_

_Sale orton luciendo su titulo todos los fans gritan orton, orton, orton._

_**Orton:**_

_Gracias, Gracias supongo que la mayoria de vosotros estareis agusto con lo que ha pasado con regal(los fans dicen se lo merecia) si no me tomaba en serio y espero que todos incluyendo a Big Show recuerden que soy ¨The legend Killer¨ ._

_Sale jericho...._

_**Jericho:**_

_Que pena que esta vez no me haya clasificado para Wrestlemania XXV y no hay aquí un campeon valiente que quiera darme una oportunidad._

_**Orton:**_

_Tienes que aprender ha lanzar mejor las indirectas vale pero lucharemos en una gran lucha que tanto me gusta sera en...Un First Blood._

_Orton y Jericho se marchan a los vestuarios._

_**First Blood-Randy Orton VS **(Si gana jericho esta clasificado en Wrestlemania)_

_Orton hace su presentacion luciendo su titulo._

_Jericho hace su entrada muy seguro de el._

_Tin,tin,tin_

_Empieza el combate los dos intercambian miradas se agarran las cabezas sale ganando randy y puñetazo fuerte en la cara dejando a Jericho en el suelo, Jericho se levanta golpea a orton bastantes veces orton contrataca y latigo irlandes contra el poste y va corriendo y le da con el hombro en su pecho(En la esquina)Jericho cae al suelo muy dolorido Randy lo levanta y RKO_

_para jericho va a contar y aparece Triple h (que en anteriores momentos tubo problemas con el) pero aparece cody y los dos se pelean fuera de el ring tambien sale Shawn Michaels¨HBK¨ (con el que anteriormente tubo problemas) y tedd detras ya estan los cuatro zunbandose fuera del ring bueno bueno pero que es esto sale Big Show (con el que anteriormente tubo problemas) y detras le suige Edge(Que anteriormente fueron pareja) y todos zumbandose fuera del ring orton le hace otro RKO y le cuenta 1..2...3 _

_Tin,Tin,TIn_

_Orton baja rapido del ring a ayudar a sus amigos que le han ayudado y RKO para Triple h otro para Shawn y otro mas para big show Finalmente Se va celebrando con sus amigos la victoria _

_Rated-RKO y conpinches han ganado a DX,Big show y jericho._


	7. Chapter 7

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 7

**Semana 7-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1: **Con el jaleo que se monto la semana pasada no se si los fans vendran con ganas de ver algo mas interesante._

_**Comentarista 2:** Pues puede ser porque los fans pagan para ver espectaculos emocionantes y el de la semana suiguiente tiene que ser mejor que el de el anterior._

_**Promo:**_

_Vosotros los fans habeis elejido que se pele en un tag ya que en todo el Road to Wrestlemania ha sido siempre 1 vs 1 excepto en No Way out pues aquí tendreis la pelea un 4 vs 4 Rated-RKO y conpinches Vs DX,Big show y jericho en un elimination tag con DQ._

_**Elimination Tag 4 vs 4-Rated-RKO y conpinches VS Big show, Jericho y DX(Sin DQ)**_

_Todos hacen sus entradas._

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Empiezan Randy vs triple h Randy le empieza dando golpes en el rostro lo tira al suelo le da un par de patadas en la cara le da fuertes puñetazos madre mia lo va a matar le da puñetazos bestialmente triple h tiene roto el labio y la nariz randy le coge le lleva contra la esquina le da el relevo a cody Rhodes y mientras orton lo sujeta cody sube al poste y se tira al pecho de triple h golpeandolo con el codo edge, tedd y randy salen corriendo a pegar a los otros para que no interrumpa la cuenta cody cuenta 1...2...y...3 ahora entra Big Show le coge del cuello le va ha hacer la garra pero orton le golpea por detras sale Kane a defender a su amigo Big show y como a jbl no le gustan las injusticias de 5 vs 4 sale a deferder a orton etc.. se zurra con kane mientras edge se zurra con shawn y tedd con jericho randy y cody estan dejando K.O a Big show cody ya puede solo randy corre a ayudar a JBL y entre los dos zurran a Kane Cody cuenta a Big show 1...2..y..3 ahora entra Shawn medio muerto pero entra undertaker a defender a kane cody le da el relevoa edge y se sigue_

_zumbando con shawn cody corre a ayudar a randy y JBL pero recibe una garra de Undertaker y sale su padre Dusty Rhodes que no le ha gustado nada y se zunban hay los 6 edge realiza un spear a Shawn y 1...2..y..3 solo queda jericho que esta apunto de K.O tedd corre a ayudar a JBL los Rhodes y Randy edge le hace un spear y 1...2...y..3 _

_Tin,Tin,Tin _

_Han ganado y fuera del ring tambien_

_Todos se marchan con la victoria. _


	8. Chapter 8

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 8

**Semana 8-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1:** Madre mia que pollo se armo en raw la semana pasada esperemos que hoy no pase lo mismo._

_**Comentarista 2: **No esta vez no porque aquí nos informan de que tedd, cody y Randy orton tendran una triple amenaza first blood._

_**Promo de jonathan Coachman:**_

_**Coachman:**_

_Buenas fans de RAW supongo que algunos sabreis que Regal se retiro de la WWE y no hemos tenido un manager general hasta hoy por eso Orton y sus compinches han echo lo que han querido y me han cogido a mi como suplente de Regal por eso esta noche Han recibido su castigo una Triple Amenaza Randy Orton vs Cody Rhodes vs Tedd en un First Blood y..._

_Suena la musica de orton sale luciendo su titulo y le dice a Regal._

_**Randy Orton:**_

_Oye creo que te estas equivocando Regal se fue y quedo lesionado por esto y aunque tu seas el Manager yo me merezco elegir no he perdido ni una pelea desde Royal Rumble que tampoco perdi._

_**Coachman:**_

_Tienes razon pero eso es una amenaza tendras ese combate y despues uno que tu elijas por no haber perdido ni una pelea desde Royal Rumble ¨Campeon¨_

_Orton se va cabreado y Coachman se queda para ver el combate._

_**Conversacion y pelea en los vestuarios:**_

_Randy va al vestuario de tedd y cody y se reunen para hablar._

_**Randy:**_

_Coachman ha organizado una pelea triple amenaza y es first blood._

_**Tedd:**_

_Y..._

_**Randy:**_

_Que es entre nosotros._

_**Cody:**_

_Que..._

_**Tedd:**_

_Y que se supone que vamos a hacer._

_**Randy:**_

_Por supuesto esa lucha quedara suspendida estara Coachman viendo la pelea vamos los tres a por el a lesionarle y ha hacer lo mismo que con regal que no pise de nuevo la wwe._

_**Tedd:**_

_Esta hecho._

_En ese momento aparece ¨HBK¨Shawn Michaels._

_**Shawn:**_

_A con que eso estais planeando ahora mismo voy a avisar a McMahon y a Coachman._

_En ese momento Cody se lanza contra el que se golpea contra la parez parece que Shawn se ha roto la ceja del golpe tedd lo coge y le tira contra las ta quillas y se golpea con ellas en la espalda cae al suelo apunto de K.O esta inmobilizado orton lo levanta y RKO contra el Banco Shawn tiene toda la cara sangrando se ha roto el labio,la nariz,la ceja y tiene dos brechas en la frente._

_**First Blood Triple VS Tedd VS Cody.**_

_Todos hacen sus entraedas tranquilos._

_Tin, Tin , Tin _

_Empieza el combate Orton baja del ring coge una silla y... se dirige a Coachman le golpea con la silla hasta hacerle brecha tedd y coddy lo levantan y le sujetan mientras orton golpea 4 sillazos 26 puñetazos y 42 patadas le sueltan tedd y Cody desmontan la mesa de los comentaristas Randy lo levanta le tunba encima de la mesas de los comentaristas y RKO la mesa queda rota va tedd y remate para Coachman y Cody detras de tedd otro remate esta K.O el pobre Coachman y noooooooooooooooooooo Randy le hace la pataza lesionadora los medicos vienen a por el tiene una raja en la espalda y tiene las dos cejas rotas el labio roto por tres partes la nariz rota y 3 brechas en la frente esta lesionado._

_Randy orton celebra la Victoria y coge un micro._

_**Randy:**_

_Pues el combate lo eligire mañana hoy estare muy ocupado celebrando la victoria._

_**Previsiones:**_

_Randy orton lesiona al tercer Hombre en el Road to Wrestlemania._

_Randy orton eligira el combate que quiere la semana que viene._

_Coachman esta lesionado hasta....._

_Coachman firma su contrato para irse de la WWE._

_Coachman Deja como suplente de Manager a Triple h._

_¨HBK¨Shawn Michaels esta lesionado hasta Wrestlemania XXV. _


	9. Chapter 9

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 9

**Semana 9-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1:** Despues de este programa quedaran 5 semanas Para Wrestlemania un monton de fans ya han comprado los billetes solo quedan 31 billetes bueno veamos que pasa con el Nuevo Manager Triple h._

_**Comentarista 2:** Si te refieres a que pasara con El Campeon de los pesos pesados piensa lo peor es gran enemigo del nuevo Manager._

_**Promo Triple h:**_

_**Triple h:**_

_Bueno como muchos sabreis Regal me dejo el puesto de Manager y yo si fuese Orton tendria miedo porque soy un gran Rival para el y Ha destrozado ha DX._

_Sale orton con su titulo...(Los fans aplauden y gritan orton,orton,orton)_

_**Orton:**_

_Ya...pero esque yo no soy tu que te quede claro vale._

_Orton corre al ring sube al ring le mira fijamente a los ojos._

_**Orton:**_

_Porque tendria que tener miedo me vas a pegar una paliza o lo vas a ordenar..._

_Ooooooooooooh que hace orton lo ha plantado un RKO pobre triple h._

_**Orton:**_

_Hoy elegia yo el combate sera un handicap tag de 4 vs 1 yo,Tedd,Cody y Edge VS El gran Triple h ja,ja,ja._

_Orton se marcha y pronto empezara la lucha._

_**Handicap 4 Tag vs 1-Rated-RKO y conpinches VS Triple h.**_

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Empieza el combate luchan Triple h y edge los dos se dan golpes mutuamente pero puede Triple h lo coge y suplex hace su burla favorita pero edge se levanta rapido y le golpea por la espalda y Suplex edge lo levanta y lo machaca el brazo le hace varias llaves lo coge y le da el relevo a tedd_

_Edge lo sujeta y tedd salta sobre el le hace la cuenta 1..y se mueve tedd lo levanta y lo lanza contra la esquina lo da golpes en la esquina lo coge le sube al poste y sube el y...suplex triple h se queja de dolor y se toca la espalda parece que se ha hecho daño lo levanta y le hace el remate...no Triple h lo esquiva y Pedigree a tedd le cuenta 1..2 y todos salen a golpearle edge y Cody lo sujetan mientras que Randy Orton y Tedd lo golpean hasta dejarle el labio roto la nariz y la ceja derecha esta lleno de sangre tedd le da el Relevo a Cody y...Cody salta desde la esquina hacia triple h le golpea triple h se levanta y golpea a Cody hasta dejarlo en el suelo Cody se levanta lo golpea en la cara y Remate a Triple h corre a la esquina y le da el relevo a Randy Orton randy lo levanta golpea a Trile h dejandolo en el suelo randy baja del ring desmonta la mesa de los comentaristas sube levanta a Triple h lo tira fuera de el ring el baja tambien lo sube a la mesa de los comentaristas y RKO encima de la mesa que ha quedado rota edge y sus compinches aplauden triple h tiene brecha Randy Orton desmonta la otra mesa de los comentaristas sube a triple h y otro RKO encima de la mesa que ha quedado rota Orton hace su burla preferida y sube al ring a triple h y se dispone ha hacer la Cuenta 1...2..y..3 _

_tin,tin,tin_

_Rated-RKO y sus compinches han vuelto ha ganar._

_**Orton:**_

_Parece ser que el que deveria tener miedo eres tu porque tienes 1 Rival mas en tu lista y no es uno cualquiera es ¨The Legend Killer¨_

_**Edge:**_

_Tienes un tag team como rival Rated-RKO_

_**Tedd:**_

_Mejor dicho un tag trio Rated-RKO y Tedd._

_**Cody:**_

_Hos habeis confundido Un tag team de 4 Rated-RKO y conpinches._

_Finalmente Orton y sus amigos se van celebrando la victoria y luciendo el titulo._


	10. Chapter 10

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 10

**Semana 10-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1: **Wrestlemania XXV esta ha la vuelta de la esquina y triple h tiene 4 rivales despues de la paliza que le dieron Rated-RKO y conpinches._

_**Comentarista 2: **Si pero hoy Randy Orton tiene que elegir a un compañero para luchar por el wwe tag team preferira Rated-RKO o Randy y conpinche lo veremos ahora mismo._

_**Promo:**_

_**Orton:**_

_Buenas Noches hoy Triple h quiere vengarse por lo que le hicimos hoy lucharemos contra Triple H y Big Show por el WWE tag team Championship pero lo malo esque solo puede elegir a uno de mis amigos la verdad esque Tedd y Cody me han ayudado mucho a lo largo de el Road To Wrestlemania y Edge salio de improvisto a ayudar hace poco pero son dos grandes Rivales en esta noche por eso eligo a el mas fuerte un saludo a mi amigo........Edge_

_Suena la Musica de Edge..._

_**Edge:**_

_Muchas gracias por haberme elegido te asuguro que no te vas a arrepentir y tambien te aseguro que..._

_Sale tedd y cody con la silla y golpean en la rampa todo el rato a Edge._

_**Cody:**_

_Orton te hemos ayudado en todo y así nos lo pagas pagaras por esto olvidate de Orton y conpinches recuerda Rated-RKO VS DX,Big Show,Jericho y Conpinches._

_**Randy Orton:**_

_Pero..._

_**Tedd:**_

_Pero nada nos has traicionado._

_**Randy Orton:**_

_Iros preparando nadie hace callar a Randy Orton ni mucho menos a su pareja._

_Edge golpea a Cody por detras coge la silla Randy corre a la pasarela y golpea a Tedd mientras que Edge golpea a Cody con la silla Randy coge la silla y..._

_Sale Big show,Triple h y Jericho randy y edge corren hacia ellos y edge golpea a jericho con la silla mientras que Randy golpea a Triple h y a Big show con la silla Cody y tedd se levantan tedd corre a por Randy pero RKO para tedd y ¨Spear¨Lanza de Egde para Cody todos estan Tumbados en el suelo y Rated-RKO se marchan con la victoria._

_**Elimination Tag 2 Vs 2-Rated-RKO VS Triple h y Big Show sin DQ(WWE Tag Team Championship)**_

_Todos hacen tranquilamente sus entradas pero Triple h y Big show luciendo sus titulos y Randy el suyo._

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Empieza Randy y Triple h los dos se golpean mutuamente hasta que randy esquiva y patada voladora en la cara de Triple h que cae al suelo dolorido randy lo levanta lo tira contra la esquina le da el relevo a Edge y Randy sujeta a Triple h edge le da y le da y mas y aun mas Big show entra a intervenir pero randy le suelta y baja del ring pero como coge una silla y va a por big Show oohh le esta dando varios sillazos y le hace una brecha Edge que tiene a Triple h en la esquina y lo golpea bastantes Puñetacos se va hacia atrás y....¨Spear¨Lanza de Edge a Triple h 1...2 y se levanta Triple h edge lo coge y suplex para triple h Edge se va a laesquina va ha Realizar un ¨Spear¨Lanza pero Triple h esquiva y Pedigree le cuenta Randy esta Decepcionado 1..2..(Randy se echa las manos a la cabeza y dice uno menos)pero Edge se levanta Randy se contenta bastante y sube al ring y....RKO para Triple h edge le cuenta y...1...2..3 ahora baja del ring sube a Big Show y Se Levanta y...¨Spear¨Lanza de Edge para Big show Edge le hace la cuenta y...1...2...pero Big show se levanta Orton sube y RKO para big show Randy lo levanta y otro¨Spear¨Lanza de Edge 1...2...y...3._

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Rated-Rko Nuevos Campeones WWE Tag Team Alzan las manos y se van Celebrando la victoria._

_**Conversacion Oron,The Great Khali y Batista En los Vestuarios.**_

_Randy Orton va a su vestuario y se encuentra con Khali por los Vestuarios._

_**Randy:**_

_Hombre amigo tengo varios problemas y eso tengo que preocuparme de Triple h y Big Show pero Cody y Tedd tambien me quieren muerto podrias ocuparte de ellos._

_**Khali:**_

_Bueno pero eso no te saldria Gratis._

_**Randy:**_

_Me he enterado que la semana que viene tienes una pelea con Batista por el Unites States Championshipdigo yo que alguien podria intervenir._

_**Khali:**_

_Quieres que te cubra las espaldas solo por eso estas perdiendo el tiempo._

_**Randy:**_

_Bueno me busco otro._

_**Khali:**_

_No,no vale te cubro las espaldas si tu me das la victoria en la pelea con el Championship._

_Khali se va y Randy se encuentra con Batista._

_**Randy:**_

_Khali se cree que voy a intervenir por el en el combate por el Championship de la semana que viene pero podria dar la vuelta y Intervenir po ti._

_**Batista:**_

_Al grano que quieres a cambio._

_**Randy:**_

_Pues veras tengo varios problemas y eso tengo que preocuparme de Triple h y Big Show pero Cody y Tedd tambien me quieren muerto podrias ocuparte de ellos._

_**Batista:**_

_Espero que no me traiciones._

_Batista se va... y orton murmulla no ni tu ni Khali sereis Traicionados no Intervendre y Edgew en cuando sea WWE champion Tambien estara fuera de la lista de amigos._


	11. Chapter 11

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 11

**Semana 11-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1: **Falta esta y otra semana para que llege Wrestlemania y cada vez esto se pone mas interesante._

_**Comentarista 2: **Interesta dices te has confundido peligroso cada vez Orton se va haciendo mas Grande y va lesionando mas hombres y ya tiene dos cinturones y puede que hoy tenga otro._

_**Promo:**_

_**Triple H:**_

_Buenas la semana pasada Randy Orton se hico campeon del WWE Tag Team Championship con Edge pero fue por culpa de Big Show y..._

_Sale Big show_

_**Big Show:**_

_No me heches a mi el muerto a Quien contaron primero a ti no tu me dejaste solo no._

_**Triple H:**_

_Pero porque tu te dejaste pegar por Randy orton y no me protegiste._

_**Big Show:**_

_Baja aquí y me lo dices._

_Triple h baja de el ring y corre hacia la pasarela donde se encuentra Big show pero Aparecen Edge y Randy Orton des de el publico con martillos y Randy le golpea con el martillo en la Tripa a Triple h y Edge en la espalda Big Show Corre hacia ellos pero Edge le golpea en la tripa con el martillo y Randy oooooooo le ha dado con el martillo en toda la cabeza a Big Show finalmente Rated-RKO se van riendose._

_Pero antes de irse..._

_**McMahon:**_

_Escucharme Orton y Edge ya os Habeis pasado de la Raya haber que pasa si teneis una Lucha por el United States Championship last man Standing yo creo que Rated-RKO ya no durara mucho._

_En ese momento Randy corre hacia McMahon y Martillazo en la Tripa Edge suelta el Martillo se dirige a Orton y le levanta la mano pero...Le golpea en la tripa coge su martillo y le va ha dar a Orton con el martillo pero Orton le para y le golpea con el martillo en la cara y le hace un RKO en ese momento se levantan McMahon,Big Show y Triple h a por Orton pero entran sus guardaespaldas Khali y batista que golpean a Big Show y Triple h y Orton se encarga de McMahon tras pegarlos una paliza con el labio roto ceja rota nariz rota y brecha se marchan._

_**Last Man Standing 1 VS 1-Randy Orton VS Edge(United States Championship)**_

_Los dos hacen sus entradas._

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Empieza el combate tras antes haber luchado entre ellos Edge tiene la cara ensangrentada por lo de antes Randy lo golpea fuertemente en la cara en la espalda y en el pecho dejandolo en el suelo lo levanta le hace un latigo irlandes contra la esquina y corre hacia el y patada voladora y le da en el pecho se queda sentado en la esquina y le pisa la cara hace su burla y Edge golpea en sus partes intimas a Orton Edge baja del ring coge una silla sube corriendo al ring y le golpea con la silla varias veces a Orton pero aparecen sus Guardaespaldas Khali y Batista con un Bate de Beisbol cada Uno y golpean con los bates de Beisbol a Edge todo el rato Edge esta muy muy muy dolorido y randy se levanta le hace la patada Lesionadora a edge el arbitro empieza la cuenta 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...y..10._

_tin,tin,tin_

_Ha ganado Randy Orton nuevo Campeon De los Estados Unidos._

_**Randy:**_

_Bueno Cody y tedd necesito vuestra ayuda amigos podreis salir fuera Rated-RKO ahora volvemos a ser Randy y Conpinches y como Edge esta lesionado Echarlo a cara o cruz a ver quien es mi compañero en el WWE tag team Championship._

_**Cody:**_

_Muchas gracias Orton cara._

_**Tedd:**_

_Lo mismo digo cruz._

_Orton tira la moneda y sale cara Tenemos Nuevos campeones Tag team Orton y Cody._

_**Interrupcion 1 vs 1 First Blood-Batista VS Khali(Intercontinental Championship)**_

_Tras 5:38 minutos orton interrumpe y les dice los dos me habeis ayudado así que Esto por Batista RKO para Khali y dice y esto por Khali RKO a batista yo ya he cumplido y finalmente Orton se va._

_**Previsiones:**_

_Randy Orton y Cody Rhodes nuevos WWE tag team Championship._

_Edge lesionado y Tiene que Renunciar al WWE tag team Championship._

_Nuevo tag Team Randy y conpinches se unen._

_Cody Rhodes y Tedd se despiden de DX big show etc..._


	12. Chapter 12

Road to Wrestlemania XXV-Randy Orton Capítulo 12

**Semana 12-Raw:**

_Presentando programa..._

_**Comentarista 1:** Tenemos Nuevo Campeon de los estados unidos Randy Orton tras pegarle una gran Paliza La semana Pasada y Lesionarle y vuelven a ser Randy Orton y conpinches Fuera Randy Orton._

_**Comentarista 2: **Si y Randy Orton ya ha cumplido con los dos guardaespaldas que tenia bueno la proxima semana es Wrestlemaniaaaaaaa XXV._

_**Promo:**_

_Sale orton luciendo el World Heavyweight Championship que el acompañan 3 hombres de Negro._

_**Orton:**_

_Buenas noches fans de WWE hay aqui tres hombre que me acompañan este de la izquierda Se llama Reich Seifeld(Fuerte y Robusto)(Inventado) Es uno de mis guardaespaldas Este de el Medio que se llama Teink Machool(Mas fuerte,Robusto y musculoso que su otro guardaespaldas)(Inventado) es Mi Otro Guardaespaldas y este que tenemos a la derecha es mi asistente Personal Que me resolvera los problemas porque hay Un Rumor de Que no voy a Participar en Wrestlemania._

_Suena la musica de Triple H..._

_**Triple H:**_

_Nada ni Nadie va a impedir que no participes en Wrestlemania Ya has lesionado a varios Luchadores y Ya has traido Bastantes Problemas._

_**Asistente Personal de Randy Orton:**_

_Perdone Pero esto es un Deporte y si luchas corres el Riesgo de lesionarte por eso no puedes Proibirle Ir a Wrestlemania._

_**Triple H:**_

_Pero ha causado varios problemas que me dices de Eso._

_**Asistente Personal de Randy Orton:**_

_Pues segun Mi defensor le habeis Castigado varias Veces y ademas Gano el Royal Rumble, El No Way Out, El Campeonato de Los pesos pesados..._

_**Tripla H:**_

_No sigas solo hay una forma de que Participes en Wrestlemania Habra un Combate Triple Amenaza Cody Rhodes VS Randy Orton VS Big Daddy V si ganas iras a Wrestlemania si no ganas no ireis ninguno de los Tres._

_Todos se van._

_**Triple Amenaza-Cody VS VS Big daddy V.**_

_Tin tin tin_

_Empieza el combate cody corre a Por Big Daddy V y se cuelga de su espalda Big daddy V se lo intenta Quitar Pero Randy Corre hacia Big Daddy y le da un rodillazo en la tripa dejandolo de rodillas Cody se suelta y le da Una patada voladora por atras en la cabeza Big Daddy cae al suelo y Randy lo levanta le Va ha hacer un RKO pero le esquiva y Cody le va ha hacer su remate y a el tambien le esquiva Entra Triple h Corre Hacia el ring pero lo aguardan los Guardaespaldas de Randy orton que tienen cadenas en las manos cogen a Triple H y le dan golpes en todos los lados con las cadenas Randy orton le Hace a Big Daddy un Latigo Irlandes Hacia las cuerdas y corre patada voladora fuera del ring y Randy les Ordena a sus guardaespaldas que dejen a triple h(Con la espalda, Piernas,Brazos y pecho rojo y toda la cara sangrando por 4 Brechas en la Frente rotas las dos Cejas rotas y el labio por Tres sitios) que le Ahorquen a Big daddy dejan a Triple h y Ahorcan a Big Daddy cuando esta casi sin respiracion apunto de desmayarse le suben al Ring y Orton le cuenta 1...2...3._

_Tin,Tin,Tin_

_Ha ganado al fin va a Wrestlemania Orton y todos sus colegas se van celebrando su Gran victoria._


End file.
